


Flashback

by Charles_clain



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: Lin's past was not a good one.





	

The flashback started as soon as he Kenji called him dad.

As cliché as it was, he had met her in his favorite coffee shop. 

He went there every day before work. He’d stand in line and look at the list of items before deciding on his usual anyways. 

She worked every day, taking orders and making drinks. Taking his order and making his drink. 

He’d sit at one of the tables and go through emails, occasionally looking up and staring at the way her curls curved around ears and shoulders. The way her lips curved when she smiled or laughed at a joke. She looked so perfect.

It took him six months between the first time he’d seen her and the time he asked her out. She flashed the smile that he had already fallen for and wrote her number on his receipt.  
He took her to an aquarium for their first date. She’d spent more looking at the fish than him. He didn’t care because he got to look at that smile the whole time. When he’d taken her out for dinner after, the smile never left her face. Her laugh rang like bells to his ears. 

It took another two dates for him to kiss her, and in the end it was her who initiated it. The sparks flew like metal on a grinder. Bright enough he was sure it looked like lightning.  
When she moved in with him the dull apartment that before was merely a place to hold his things, finally felt like a home. The cheer in her step making the noise outside sound like music. The cramped quarters feeling like more than enough room to raise a kid. 

When she told him she was pregnant, the joy he felt was bigger than anything else. The child growing inside her was filled with the love of both of them.  
Sometimes too much of a good thing can be bad. 

The labor lasted days, the pain not allowing time to sleep. The pain ended and the baby was born. Her smile did not last as she gave her life for that of her child.  
But that much love cannot be contained in such a young vessel. The child barely had time to cry.

But Lin did.

The flashback ended and he couldn’t see Kenji possessing Mai, only the child he had lost.


End file.
